Fall Bliss
by Mylifedependsonglee216
Summary: It's Autumn and Kurt wants this t o be a special day/days with Blaine. Sorry I'm bad at summarys


**A/N: Hi guys I know my first story sucked because it was my first one and it was summer and I don't get my best ideas in the summer, but I'm hoping that I can come back from that one by this. So as you all know it is that time where the leaves have started turning colors and it's so pretty outside. Sweater weather, fall colors, pumkin spice candles (and lattes). I love it so much. I got this idea when I was sitting on my couch cuddled up with my book when It got cold in my house because my heater doesn't go up that much so it doesn't make it very warm. I decided to put on a really comfortable sweater that I had got for my birthday last year. So I lit a candle that I found in the back of my candle cabinet and I was like, Oh My Lord I have to write a stroy about this. So I hope you enjoy.**

 **Kurt's POV**

Ah fall, the best time of year. I love the fall because of my sweaters I get to wear, especially my Alexander McQueen collection I just got yesterday. 'Lord help me if this get ruined by Finn and his big ass sasquatch feet.'

I thought as I headed downstairs to breakfast. When I got to the bottom of the stairs the fist thing I smell is the scent of my pumpkin spice candle I found over at Rachel's house in her assorted candle drawer that she keeps in her bathroom. Then Finn, being his oblivious self, decides that he is going to come down the stairs and topple over me, but the thing is that he doesn't even notice. ''Finn! What the hell. You are so lucky we have the 2 weeks off of school and so I haven't done my hair yet. You wouldn't be alive right now.'' I said filled with rage that only lasted about 1 minute before it blew over. ''Sorry dude but I can't miss football. It might be early but the Buckeyes are playing at 10 today. Plus I also can't miss my mom's cooking.'' Wow Finn. Just wow. I couldn't blame him about Carole's cooking though. I really was delicious. Wait did he just say Carole is cooking? Yes he did YAY!

Today I have something special planned. You see Blaine and I have been going out for sometime now and I was planning to do something romantic like, a picninc between the color changing leaves of the trees of our back woods, which by the way stretches out for about 1 mile or so. Or maybe I could do a candle lit dinner under the stars or a crisp night where the temperature is the perfect degree for a small fire. Gosh I have so many ideas.

''Hey Kurt.'' my Dad said before he sat down next to me. ''Hey Dad what's up, what's on your mind?'' ''Well I know you don't like sports, and get jealous of whenever I take Finn to a game. But I was wondering if Finn and I and Carole would be able to go to a football game in Columbus without you being upset.'' I thought aboout it for a second because to be honest I do get jealous, but then I thought, this would be perfect for Blaine and I to see each other with no one around.

''Yes that would be okay, I don't mind, but how long do you plan to be gone?'' I said with hope in the back of my mind. ''Well it is the first game. And it is an important one. The seats will be full if we don't get there early so will probably be gome for about 2 or 3 days starting today. We will leave here at about 2:00 this after noon. So about 15 minutes or so.'' This was absolutley fabulous. For both me and my family. I will get to spend time with Blaine, and Finn, Carole, and my dad will bond over what I think is the most revolting sport in the world. I mean come on. The fact that they are running around just laying on top each other for no good reason in those sweaty jerseys. And their uniforms are just plain gross. ''Alright well I hope all goes well at the game. Oh and bring me a salad on your way home from the game.''

About 15 minutes later, my dad, Carole, and Finn were off to the Ohio State game in Columbus. ''Bye guys. Have a good time, oh and be safe.'' ''Ok Bye Kurt, I love you.'' ''Love you too Dad, take as much time as you need getting back home in a few days.'' ''Alright Kurt. Goodbye.'' Dad says as he starts up the car and packs everyone's things in the trunk. I wave them goodbye, and then I run as fast as I possibly can in these jeans, because they are tight as hell, I can assure you that.

As soon as I get into the house, I am on my phone looking through my contacts, and I was in such a rush that I missed Blaine's number by mistake and I started to worry. I found the number next to Mercades , thank goodness. I texted him an a few minutes later he texted back.

 **Hey Blaine, what are you up to? - Kurt**

Not much. I'm sitting here on my couch reading.-Blaine

 **Oh, what are you reading.- Kurt**

50 Shades of Grey -Blaine

 **Blaine your killing me. You are so lucky my dad isn't home.**

I had just gotten the biggest erection. Blaine was reading a very suggestive book. Very suggestive. A few minutes later Blaine texted back with a question of why he was ''Killing me''

Baby why am I killing you?- Blaine

 **Because I miss you so much - Kurt**

Oh, well would you like me come over ; ) - Blaine

I thought about it for a while. I didn't want blaine over just yet because I was planning that picknick with him. Of course it started to rain so I will have to have it inside but that's ok because I have so much fall color decor that I won't need the outside world to help me with this one.

 **Maybe I do but you can't come over right now because I'm doing something really important. - Kurt**

Ok but just let me know if you want me to come over. My family went to the Ohio State football game. I chose not to go though because as of a few days ago, Cooper became my least favorite family member. He threw away my favorite bowtie. - Blaine.

 **Oh Blaine, you are such a 5 year old sometimes. Bye I love you.** \- **Kurt**

I love you too and no I don't act like a 5 year old. - Blaine.

I laughed at his last text. He does too act like a 5 year old. Now I have to do somehting about this house. Finn is seriously one of the most disgusting people in Lima. He has dirty socks everywhere, and there are dirty dishes on the table where he was sitting.

I was cleaning up in the living room with the music on high. Of course it was broadway classics and then I had heard a know at the door about half and hour later. "Just a second!" I called. When I got to the door, Blaine was in something that took my breath away. I mean, just at the sight of him made my breath hitch. ''Hi'' Blaine said. "Well, aren't you a sight for these sore eyes. Thank you so much for coming.'' I said with a pleasent tone in my voice... well according to Blaine.

"So what are we doing while the Family is away? Because I have a few ideas'' ''Well I was thinking that we can bake sweets while listening to Broadway of course. Then while we wait for those to bake, I was thinking that we could cuddle by the fire.'' I said. Baine stared at me like I was some type of God sent from the Heavens above. ''That souds amazing, Kurt. You know I love you, right.?'' Blaine said but his voice seemed to be eager to say something. "Of course I do. And you know what? I love you too.'' I told him. ''Well if you loved me, you would not call me a five year old.'' "Yes I would. And the fact that you do act like a five year old makes me love you even more.'' Blaine laughed at this. I giggled too. This is exaclty why I loved Blaine. Athough I say I love him. I'm not reay to actually mean it. I mean I love Blaine. I love him sovmuch it hurts but He doesn't know that ''So how 'bout those cookies?'' I smiled at what he said because Blaine said he sounded even more like a child at that moment.

A few moments laterwe were in the kitchen mixing the ingredients for my mother's peppermint cookies. ''Ok so now we have to add the vinilla to the dough and then mix it.'' 10 minutes later we were putting the cookies in the oven and they take about 30 miutes to bake so Blaine and I went into the living room to dance and listen to showtunes.

Into the Woods came on and Blaine was belting out " _Agony''_ as I watched him. I noticed the timer went off on the cookies. Wow. Those cookies smell good. That was when I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist. "Hi. Wow those cookies smell so good." Blaine said sniffing out the air. "Thank you. It was my mom's recipe." I don't think Blaine was listening to me. "Blaine." I said laughing. "You really are a child... or a dog. I can't decide." "I am _not_ a child. Maybe I am a dog though." Blaine is the absolute best boyfriend ever. Blaine and I were making a tent to watch a movie when he said "I love you so much" He said. Blaine had said this a lot but in his voice this time was something different. I think he really meant it this time. I love him too. I must have been quite a minute to long because then Blaine was walking to grab his coat. "Im sorry Kurt. It's fine if you don't feel the same I get it." Said Blaine. And he was out the door sooner than you could say ''Oh My GaGa". I didn't want Blaine to leave, so I ran outside as quickly as I could. But I wasn't fast enough. Blaine was gone. "Blaine." I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I was pretty sure Blaine was gone for good. And if he wasn't. Well, I'd have to be very lucky, but sadly I'm not one to get lucky.

 **Blaine's POV**

"I love you so much.'' I said. This time I really did mean it. I loved Kurt so much. When he first came to Dalton, I thought I would just be like a mentor to him. But then it became so much more. Kurt wasn't responding to me. Does thst mean...? No I know he loves me. Then a few seconds turned into a minute. "I'm sorry Kurt. It's fine if you don't feel the same, I get it. Then I grabbed my coat and practically ran out the door afraid of what would happen if he caught up. I thought maybe he'd punch me for saying it. I sprang into my car, and drove away as fast as I could. God, I'm such and idiot. Why would he even love me. "Blaine!" I heard him shout. Oh dear lord. What have I done? I turned on the radio and _Teenage Dream_ came on and that's when I lost it. I had tried so hard to hold back tears, but I just couldn't do it. I'm pretty sure he'd be gone for good. That's when I heard a car honk at me so I looked in my rear view mirror and saw that it was Kurt. I started to drive faster until I got to my house in Westerville. Kurt seemed to follow me all the way there.

That's when it started to rain. Of course just what I need right now. Rain. Of all things. I got out from my car as quickly as possible and ran inside to lock my front door. My parents weren't home to see me cry though. I let it all out by that point, when I heard a knock at my door. I didn't answer because I knew it was Kurt. Until I realized I had given him a key a couple weekes ago. I ran to the safest part of my house. My room. I heard the door start to unlock when I had just got up the stairs. "Blaine. Blaine, where are you." I heard him call. He was crying. his voice was shaky. "Blaine. Blaine, please."

I heard him. It broke my heart to hear his voice like the way it was. And knowing it was my fault hurt me even more. I listened for footsteps coming up the stairs and soon enough I heard them. "Blaine I know your in here somewhere. Please come out." He had reached the top of the stairs and came into my room but I didn;t have time to hide. "Blaine." Kurt sighed. Kurt kissed me with passion. "I love you too." With those words I kissed him back until I pushed him on the bed. "Blaine I love you so much, and I know that we've never gone past shirts off makeout. Please Blaine. Make love to me." I smiled as I said, "Ok baby. I'll take good care of you. I promise."

I started kissing down Kurt's neck and I sucked on it hard enough it would leave a mark. "Mine." I said playfully. "Yours, baby. all your's. Oh god. Blaine." I took his shirt off and sucked at his nipples. "Kurt. So beautiful." I said. "Blaine. It hurts." Kurt had said pointing down south. "Like I said I'll take care of you." I moved down his body and stopped at his crotch.

 **Kurt's POV**

"Blaine. It hurts." I said. We have never gone this far before, but I wasn't about to back out now. "Like I said. I'll take care of you." Blaine's breath ghosted down my body when he stopped at my crotch. My heart was racing. "Does it hurt baby?" Do you want me to take care of it for you?'' Blaine said to me in a seductive voice. "Yes. Please." "Ok baby. Tell me if I hurt you. Ok." Blaine ripped off my jeans, and threw them on the floor. I'd yell at him now, but I don't want this to end. He then looked at me with eyes filled with lust, as he put he mouth at the hem of my boxers. Blaine yanked them down with his teeth. "Blaine. Oh god. Blaine." I said. Blaine moaned as he went down on my cock. He took my whole 8 inches in his mouth and hummed around it. I moaned. By looking at Blaine, I could see he was very excited. "Blaine. I'm gonna-" "Don't cum yet. And your not aloud to touch yourself." Soon Blaine was ripping his clothes off his body and throwing them into the pile of now discarded clothes.

I needed friction. I needed to feel him. "Blaine, I need to feel you." "Where is the lube and condom?" All I could do was point at this time. Blaine was beautiful. And him dominating me made me even more turned on. Blaine swiflty moved over to the dresser drawer where everything was stashed. Blaine got the lube and condom and he looked at me in surprise. "Kurt, why do you have so many toys?" "Because I'm a teenage boy with hormones. What do you think?" "This may hurt. Let me know if I hurt you." Blaine said as he crawled on top of me.

 **Blaine's POV**

"This may hurt. Let me know if I hurt you." I said as I crawled on top of Kurt. God Kurt looks so beatuiful like this. His delicate skin just waiting to be brused the morning after. "Are you ready?" Kurt nodded. I flipped him over so that he was laying on his back. "I want to see your face when all of this happens." I said, hoping he was okay with it. Kurt nodded once again.

I pushed one finger in Kurt's puckered hole. He hissed in what I think was pain but pleasure. I was now knuckle deep trying to fing the pleasure spot. I now had two finger in still trying to find his prostate. "Blaine!" Kurt yelled. I found where I knew it would make him moan. His prostate. I kept hittin that spot over and over again until I needed to stop. "Are you ready?" He nodded. "Wait." Kurt said a little bit on the alarmed side. "What's the safe word?'' Kurt asked. "The safe word is warbler." I slowly pressed my cock in and Kurt hissed and grabbed my wrist. "Oh no, Kurt. Did I hurt you?" "No. It just stings a little. Keep going." I did so little by little until Kurt was screaming my name and begging me to go faster.

That night Kurt and I made love. It was full of passion, but most of all , love. "Thank you Blaine." Kurt said and kissed me before he fell asleep in my arms. "Good night my love. I love Autum." and I kissed his forehead and fell into a blissful sleep.

 **A/N: Ok so I know this probably wasn't any better than last but please let me know what I could do better. You can be brutally honest too I don't care because I thnk that I am a terrible writer. Let me know in reveiws.**


End file.
